In recent years, the quality of digital images and videos is improved quickly with standards such as BT.2020 established. The improvement in image quality is tied to a significant increase in data size. At the same time, the most popular source of media comes from the Internet. It is expected that even though bandwidth is increasing steadily, a dramatic increase in media data traffic is hard to be satisfied. Therefore, it needs to seek for better solutions for media data compression to satisfy the requirement for high quality media data under the existing traffic bandwidth.